


后来的我们

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 美好都是卡配罗的，ooc都是我的。【废话一点在开始的时候，不喜可直接跳过。最近卡宝罗总先后订婚，我的首页可以说是哀鸿遍野——微博lof乃至于QQ微信哪一个都没逃过，甚至三次元的朋友跨国电话（心疼她的电话费并且爱她一万年）问我还好不好。我说，我很好，不出坑，没有意难平。我是一个俗人，很俗很俗的人，他们幸福就好。我磕每一对西皮都真情实感，他们的美好给我带来了那么多的快乐，我也希望那么好的他们能够免除生老病死离别苦，幸福安康的得到俗不可耐的长长久久的幸福。退一步说，他们突然公开出柜了我才会慌张，我会担心这个不够友好的现实世界会伤害他们——他们已经多多少少深深浅浅的被伤害过了。这样挺好的，真的挺好的，好过求而不得苦，好过世人皆以斜眼看。这只是希望他们在一起的我们的意难平，不是他们的。他们各自结婚各自安好。】【谢谢美好的他们带我认识同样美好的你们，出坑是不可能的，我还要写到卡塔尔呢。】





	后来的我们

莱特先生喝着咖啡在等律师，他和他的伴侣——著名的阿维罗先生打算离婚。  
他们结婚结的轰轰烈烈，离婚也比别人麻烦的多，财产分割和孩子的抚养权就是一个大问题。想到这些头疼的事情，莱特先生又往咖啡杯里加了两大勺糖，好好的一杯美式眼见着就快变成糖水了。  
可是律师还没有来，这让好脾气的莱特先生有一点不高兴，他拿出手机确认了邮件，又给自己点了一份甜度爆表的巧克力熔岩蛋糕。他很爱吃甜食，当初毕业以后在选工作公司的时候就是因为意大利的甜食多又好吃才选择的米兰。  
——开个玩笑。  
但是米兰城的甜点储备的确充足，在还没有认识阿维罗先生的时候，莱特先生的双休日最喜欢的就是和米兰的同事们一起出去吃吃吃，他总是在店里面点一大堆，然后每一个挖一大口，他的前辈们总是任由他挖走甜品顶端带着水果和奶油的那一块，然后微笑着帮他解决剩下他吃不完的部分。  
可是后来阿维罗先生来了，他很有名，他们约会也不能去那些小点心店了，每次阿维罗先生都是邀请他在昂贵的米其林餐厅共进晚餐或者是很有名的夜店里面，他们分享一道一道大盘子里面放小碟子的复杂菜式，穿着正装衣冠楚楚，最后才是一个小甜点，放在白盘子中间的一小块，有时候是在嘴里没有两秒钟就化了的大约是棉花糖的东西，有的时候是是味道诡异的冰淇淋马卡龙。但是那个时候他吃的很开心，阿维罗先生总是故作浪漫的藏点小惊喜在晚餐里面，刻在碟子下面的甜言蜜语，玫瑰花里面的戒指，像是个傻乎乎的高中生。  
又一次，餐后上了一道巧克力熔岩蛋糕，上面有厚厚一层的巧克力粉，莱特先生还不知道那些小精灵是阿维罗先生的死敌——自从它们被端上桌，可怜的阿维罗先生就没有停止过打喷嚏，一个接着一个，停不下来。事后阿维罗先生再三解释他和巧克力粉没有任何不愉快，但是莱特先生再也没有点过巧克力蛋糕，或者任何有巧克力粉的甜点。  
多年以后，巧克力熔岩蛋糕没有记忆中那么甜了，反而又苦又腻，黏在他的喉咙口，他拿起那杯糖水咖啡漱漱口，结果差点没齁死自己，最后只能又点了一杯红茶。  
来点单的小哥对莱特先生很殷勤，哪怕莱特先生一个下午只点了咖啡、巧克力蛋糕和茶。这不奇怪，莱特先生很英俊，尽管他穿了一件糟糕的十字架T恤，那件每次阿维罗先生都想丢进垃圾桶的T恤。虽然莱特先生也跃跃欲试的想扔掉克里斯先生的彩虹色衬衫——天知道为什么有人会想穿着那么一件衣服去参加典礼。  
虽然他们是LGBT家庭，但是打扮上真的不用那么gay的。  
他们刚刚搬到一起的时候每天都在为衣柜的所有权而打架，差点决定分房睡，后来孤枕难眠的两个人抱着枕头在走廊上面相遇，脸都涨的通红却彼此都不肯认输，特别尴尬的互相问：“你睡不着么？好巧啊我也是！”“嗯嗯！”“我们要不去看个电影？”  
最后两个人在家庭影院里面睡的四仰八叉，但是神奇的和好了，衣柜一人一半，一人一半的辣眼睛。  
莱特先生对着给他端来红茶的小哥微微一笑，喝了一口，把两个人在家里互相系领带的场景从脑海里甩出去，他又看了了一次手机，时间显示已经不早了，再过半个多小时最多不超过一个小时他就要去接他们的宝贝女儿下芭蕾课了——女孩子学点芭蕾练练形体挺好的，可是宠爱女儿的阿维罗先生偏偏又同意了小公主突发奇想想去学拳击的要求，这让莱特对自家性格本来就跳脱的女儿产生了深深担忧。  
阿维罗先生对女儿的宠爱已经没有底线了，他甚至毫不在意的分享女儿的指甲油，让小姑娘把自己的手涂的黑漆漆的以后再把他的脚也涂得黑漆漆——他们的宝贝儿向来是力气有余细致不足，莱特先生体验过她的至尊美容按摩服务——差点把他的发际线都往后拽两公分。  
而后他还要去接上小学的另外两个男孩子，不过他们稍微晚一点也没有关系，他们应当会很乐意在学校的足球队里面多玩一会，上次学校开放日两个不同年级的男孩子给他们表演了花式过人，他们的班主任们都表示了这两个男孩子很有足球天赋——如果他们不冲阿维罗先生抛媚眼那就更好了。  
不过说到这个，今年两个崽子开放日的分配还没有搞定，他应该通知一下阿维罗先生，看他什么时候有空想出席哪一个崽子的班级活动，还有贝拉的学籍注册，小姑娘也要上小学了。想到这里莱特先生就一阵头疼。不知道两个爸爸分开会不会弄哭小姑娘，小姑娘可是家里的最高长官，她的哥哥们大约又要用谴责的眼光看两个不成熟的爸爸了，或许大的哥哥晚上回来钻他们的被窝把冰凉的脚丫子摁在他们的腿上抗议，而小的那个没过多久也会抱着枕头过来还不忘拖着一个快睡着了的小拖油瓶——所以他们才要买特大号的床，能够稳稳当当睡下一家五口——偶尔是八口——算上两只狗狗和一只无毛猫的话。  
不过再也没有他们的被窝了，他们已经打算分开了，莱特先生想起自家那张舒服的大床一阵难过，那张床是他和阿维罗先生一起去挑的，他们睡遍了所有的床垫以后，才告诉倒霉的导购小姐他们要定制，导购小姐想发脾气但是还要保持微笑的样子他能笑一年——谁让她用胸蹭阿维罗先生的手臂的？  
不过那张大床肯定是要留在阿维罗先生的家里的，还有床头那幅他很喜欢的画，他们去北欧旅游的时候随便哪个小镇买的，尺寸挺大，弄回来都花了不少力气——空运比画本身还贵。  
莱特先生用力的搅拌着红茶，他不知不觉又加了两包糖，他和阿维罗先生要分手了，爱情童话终结了，画也好床也好都无所谓了。  
律师还没有来，莱特先生有点生气，拿出手机再一次确认没有收到什么消息之后，翻出了电话拨过去。咖啡厅里面很快响起了苹果的手机铃声，莱特先生回头，看见他可怜的律师先生被人牢牢的摁在咖啡厅另一边的座椅之上，摁着他的那个人很熟悉。  
那个人接三个崽子上下学，也接过莱特先生下班。  
是阿维罗先生啊。  
阿维罗先生从律师先生身上摸出手机看了一眼愣了一会儿，然后可生气的把手机掼在桌上，一定用了很大的力气，莱特先生看见手机的屏幕都碎了。  
要和别人好好道歉，莱特先生想，阿维罗先生还是那么孩子气，惹恼了别人怎么办？旋即又想阿维罗先生已经不属于他了，那么他也没有必要为他的行为道歉。虽然这是省去了一桩麻烦，但是怎么想怎么有点难受。  
他走过去，听见阿维罗先生大声的冲律师先生吼：“我会把他抢回来的！”  
律师先生可怜见的结结巴巴的解释着，而莱特先生在想那个“他”是谁？阿维罗先生要抢律师先生的爱人吗？  
莱特先生难过了起来，但是他还是打算和阿维罗先生说，能不能先放过他的律师半个小时？让他先和他谈完，然后他们可以有大把大把的时间讨论他们之间的问题。  
莱特先生这么想着，走过去拍拍阿维罗先生的肩膀。  
这吓了阿维罗先生一跳。  
阿维罗先生迅速的红了眼眶，拽住莱特先生的手，“你不能和他在一起！”  
莱特先生一头雾水，但是也迅速红了眼眶：“我和谁在一起？我只和你在一起过。难道不是你出轨了么？我看见你和他买戒指。”  
“所以你就和这个老男人约会报复我？”  
可怜的律师先生终于找到了他的舌头以及他该说话的场合：“天啊，我没见过比你们更能作的伴侣了。没有第三者好吗？阿维罗先生陪好友拉莫斯先生买戒指是为了向托雷斯先生求婚，而我只是一个可怜的婚姻调解人！”  
“你不是律师么？皮波说我要是想离婚就找你。”莱特先生对着头发卷卷的有一双棕绿色眼睛的可怜人说，“皮波说你是专业的。”  
“该死的因扎吉！”  
“你居然想和我离婚，阿嚏！”  
两个声音同时响起，调解人气呼呼的拎着包去找菲利普·因扎吉——莱特先生在米兰的上司去算账了，而阿维罗先生紧紧的拽住莱特先生的袖口。“你居然——阿嚏——想——阿嚏——和我——阿嚏阿嚏——离婚！”  
莱特先生想起来，他今天吃了巧克力熔岩蛋糕，难怪阿维罗先生不停的打喷嚏。  
“我不是怕你不要我了嘛……”他难为情的摸摸自己的卷发，“那我补偿你，以后都不吃巧克力熔岩蛋糕了，好不好呀？”  
“阿嚏！！！”


End file.
